Overview and Specific Aims. The development of research and physician scientists into productive independent translational investigators is one of the most important goals of the principal investigators, the SPORE, the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) and the Institution. To accomplish this, the Career Development Program of the University of Pittsburgh Skin Cancer SPORE will pursue the following Specific Aims: 1. To identify and attract research and physician scientists with demonstrated outstanding potential, to develop an independent career in translational research in the area of cutaneous oncology. 2. To provide such research and physician scientists with mentoring, financial support, and a productive stimulating environment, during the formative stages of their careers, to facilitate their development into productive translational investigators. We intend the SPORE Career Development to complement existing award mechanisms designed to address these issues, including recently implemented NIH sponsored debt forgiveness programs. Furthermore, we anticipate that this SPORE Career Development Program will facilitate development of a successful T32 training grant application focused on Cutaneous Oncology. To accomplish these goals, we are not requesting support through the SPORE mechanism, because we would prefer to direct SPORE funds to the translational research projects proposed. Instead, we will utilize $50,000 of committed funds from the UPCI. This resource will be used to fund one Career Development award of $50,000 per year. Awards will be for an initial 1-year period, with the possibility for competitive renewal for a second year. Awardees will be required to devote at least 80% effort overall to translational research. Less than 80% salary support may be requested through this mechanism, enabling trainees to leverage other competitive and institutional sources of research support when appropriate (while maintaining at least 80% effort in translational research)